More Then A Club RE UPLOAD: A DDLC Fanfic
by ColossalIsDead
Summary: Alright, the reason why it's called a "RE UPLOAD" is because I fucked up the first chapter for whatever reason, I won't change the name for a bit or until I get the whole thing down. So basically, this is a what-if story I guess you could say, with a bit of my own twists and turns. Sayori and Anon are the main two people, but that doesn't mean that the others are not important too.
1. Chapter 1

Think as this as a what-if story. In this, Anon finds out about Sayori's depression before Sunday. Most of this will include parts we never saw in DDLC, and will be a REALLY long story, but I cannot promise a happy nor a sad ending as I don't have any clue what it would be lol. Kinda writing this as I go along so nothing is really planned.

It's most likely early in the morning, and I feel as if two rocks were smashed against my head.

I feel a little warmth beside me, squirming around while still asleep.

Should have know it would end like this.. Or more BEGIN like this, I try to remember what happened last night but all that comes to mind is the pain.

She's has depression.. And you're the only person who can help her…

"Hmmm.. You awake Sayo?"

All I get in return is a quiet but cute moan and a small slap to the face.

"Shhhh… The birds are still sleeping."

Wow she's tired, and still a bit silly at that.

"I'm not to sure how accurate that is but ok, why don't you head to the shower? I'll begin breakfast."

"NO! Please.. Just stay with me a little while longer, please Anon?"

I hesitate for a second, then check my phone.. 7:27..

"Well alright, it is still a bit early, but I still want to get up before 10 today Okay?"

"Mhmmm.."

Before I could say anything else, she puts her face against my chest any begins to doze off once more.. It was going to be a long day before we could talk about the "Event" that transpired yesterday.

Time Passes

I reach for my phone, It reads 10:36, it's time to start the day.

"As much as I enjoy laying here with you Sayori, we have to get up. We can go out to eat if you do."

With no more words needed, Her eyes open up faster than a bunny on meth, and she springs from the bed while still half asleep to go into the bathroom.

"CAN WE GO TO THE NEW CAFÉ THE OPENED UP A FEW DAYS AGO? PLEASE ANON?!"

I can't tell if she's really is this happy to get the food, or the walk to the food, either way I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

"Sure, lemme just actually get up then we can get ready to head out."

As we get ready, Sayori notices my thinking face and asks me a question.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Her bright blue eyes sparkle with a slight glow.

"Oh nothing, just about what we should get ya know? Also, when we get back I have a few things I want to ask you Okay?"

"Oh O-Okay."

We get ready and walk out the door after I grab my wallet, and we begin the adventure of the day.

As we walk, I wrap my arms around her and she locks her head on my shoulder. Alright, let's go back to what happened yesterday.

Yesterday.

I gently open the door..

"..Sayo-..?

She was asleep in her bed it seems, drifting away with every snore and every moan. She looked peaceful, but I could still tell that something was wrong.. Or maybe I was just being paranoid. Either way I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her.. That WAS my promise.

After a bit of calming down I thought it would be a good idea to make breakfast for her with whatever I could find in her fridge.

There wasn't much, but still I could make eggs and toast.

Heh… Funny

A few moments later I get a call from my cellphone.. Monika. I Answer her.

"Hello? Anon is everything alright?"

I hesitantly respond.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine, I just went to Sayori's house because I was a bit worried.. But we're fine or more, she's fine."

"Ah, Okay~ Make sure that you have your poems for the festival! And good job not leaving her hanging this time Anon!"

Before I could say anything else, Monika hangs up and I'm greeted with Sayori's face peering around the hallway corner.

"A-Anon?"

She yawns and walks toward me, wrapping her arms around me while staring at the cooking eggs.

"What's cooking good looking?"

She laughs to herself, soon I join her.

"Making ya eggs dummy, what does it look like? Oh and toast to, figured you needed some energy to start the day AND yes.. I added cheese with the eggs.."

Sayori's face lights up like adding gasoline to a burning fire.

"OH HELL YEA!"

I start to smile to myself, she's so carefree and easygoing most of time but… is this part of her act? Is she really happy right now? I could only give to myself hope as she buries her face into my back. I could hear her breathing softly as I cook, putting me to ease. But still, the fact that she kept her depression from me all her life, and that most of her happy moments were nothing but lies and acts of false joy in life worries me even more.. To the point where I wonder if she will keep up this act, or maybe she will finally be open to me and tell the truth.

"You ready to eat?"

"Yep."

We eat on her coffee table, next to her sofa, pulling up Youtube on the TV, and soon we begin to start a topic of today.

"Are you sure you can go to the festival Sayori? Remember if you want to stay home you wouldn't be hurting my-"

"No, really I'm fine, don't worry about me so much Anon! We are going, and you're gonna have a great time!"

I give her a look.

"We, are going to have a good time. Remember that I'm not gonna let your demons get to you ok? I promise you, Yuri, Natsuki, Monika, everyone is going to help you. Now, finish up so we can head out."

"Okay.~"

The festival was pretty great, awesome in fact. We all preformed and did amazing, even Yuri stood up with pride and finished her poem, it was truly great.

After everyone left the club, it was just us five, and Monika jumped at me and Sayori with a cheeky grin.

"Sooooo… How are my two little love birds doing?"

Natsuki and Yuri overheard, then ran towards us as well, gripping Sayori's waist and looking in disgust.

"WHAT? You mean that he confessed to you Sayo? What did he do? I'll beat his ass if I have to!" Natsuki raises her fist.

"Wait no! It's ok Nat really, he didn't try anything yet."

I cough.

"Y-Yet?"

I stood there without moving for a little while, Natsuki stares at me with a fire in her eyes.

"You're a teenage boy with mindset of 46-yearold pe-"

Suddenly she is cut off by Yuri's calming voice.

"Natsuki… Enough. I already know you're about to say something rude."

The tall timid girl says with a stern voice.

"I..Y-You… AHHH fine.. But you better not hurt our ball of sunshine with any of your weird lewd thoughts!"

I stare intensely

"Since when have I ever done that?! Why would I?!"

The whole room laughs, and soon enough, so do I.

Maybe we can keep this up, Sayori seems to be happy, and that's making me feel a lot more at ease. But this is just the beginning, I was sure that it was only gonna get harder from here, so I'm ready, come at me world!

"Helloooo?"

Reality suddenly hits me harder than a metal baseball bat.

"Oh uh, sorry, I was spacing out a little bit."

Sayori looks at me with those damn blue eyes, looking like a sad little puppy.

"You're not lying to me are you? You said that were aren't keeping things from each other anymore so I wanna know!"

She stops us and takes my head, getting rid of any space between me and her.

"Pleeeease?"

I can't say no at this point, so I break.

"I'm fine Sayo really, just thinking about the festival and stuff."

I wasn't lying. But is also wasn't the honest truth.

"That makes sense, it was pretty fun huh?"

"Y-Yeah.. That it was."

We continue to walk until we are at the Café, before we enter I ask her a question.

"What do you wanna do after? Just head home or stop somewhere else?

I can see her think, the gears turning in her head.

"Hm… I dunno, maybe we can watch a movie? Get the food to-go?"

"Sure, don't see why not."

We order our food and start to head back. I order a burger and fries, she gets a bacon, egg and cheese bagel with an orange juice.

As we start to head back, my phone rings. It's Yuri.

"Oh shit…"

I already know that this is gonna be about something bad.

"Hello?"

"Anon? Is Sayori there?"

"Mhm, why didn't you call her?"

"Uh I d-didn't have her number… Sorry about that.."

"No you're fine, here I'll put her on the phone."

I hand the phone to Sayori.

Some time passes, and soon enough, she hung up and gave me back my phone.

Tears start to form in her eyes.

"S-Sayo-"

Before I could finish saying anything, she grabs me and holds me tight as tears stream down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri's POV, the Same day Anon and Sayori hang out, before the phone call

Sundays were most of the time pretty boring for me, maybe I would read a book here and there, but lately it's begin to loose it's luster.

Natsuki is coming over today for a "Girl Session", while I am excited for her visit, honestly, I'm more worried about Sayori then anything so it's hard to stay on topic. Later, most likely about 2 hours, I get a phone call from the pink-haired short tempered girl.

"Yo Yuri, I'm coming up to your house in about 2 minutes so be ready!"

Before I can get a chance to respond or even do anything, she hangs up and a few seconds later I hear a soft knock turn into a pound. Before I even get chance to get the door she bursts through and runs straight towards me.

"Um hello? I'm here!"

I give a look to her while crossing my arms.

"You gave me maybe two seconds to actually do anything Nat, before you start to complain at least realize I was doing something before you came in here rudely."

A abnormal, cheeky grin covers her face as I start to blush.

"W-What? Is there something on my face? Why are looking at me that!?"

"You're being quite defensive for me just smiling. There something you're hiding from me Yui Yui?"

"W-What d-did you j-just call me?"

Natsuki frowns.

"There a problem with that?"

"N-No it was just.. A little sudden… But anyway let's back on topic, We should call Sayori and see what's the issue with her. I'm starting to get very worried."

"Maybe we should wait a lil bit? It's still kinda early."

I check my phone, it's still only 8:47. Damn I woke up very early today.

I nod my head and sit down on my couch, signaling Natsuki to sit with me.

As she does, I grab my ps4 controller and start up a new game I bought the 20th. The game fills the room with it's music and noise and even gets Natsuki's attention.

"Huh? What's this?"

I stare at her with grin.

"God of war, one of my favorite games of ALL time."

"Ooooh, sounds scary."

I play for a bit before she peaks her head to say something.

"Can I play?"

"Of course."

I hand the controller to the pick-haired girl and begin to watch her play. As she does, I notice that's it's close to 11:00 in the afternoon, maybe they were awake and up.

I get my phone from my pocket, in one swift move. Natsuki seems a bit to into the game to realize what I was doing, so I head outside and begin to dial Anon's number quickly hesitating for a moment.

I rings, maybe for about 2 minutes.

He finally picks up, and I greet him.

"Hello?"

"Anon? Is Sayori there?"

"Mhm, why didn't you call her?"

I stop for a moment.

"U-Uh, I d-didn't have her number… Sorry about that…"

"No you're fine, here I'll put her on the phone."

Within a few seconds, I here a cheery voice answer the call.

"Helloooooo? What's up Yui!"

"Heh, salutations Sayori, how have you been? I've been kind of worried about you lately so I figured I would call you myself. I know you may think I don't hear much, or that I don't care, but we ALL as club members have realized that you have seemed a bit off, so please cut the bullshit and tell me. We all are worried Sayori, me, Monika, Natsuki, all of us."

There is a second of silence between us.

"I-I…"

There's even more silence now, great job me you've gone and fucked it up like usual.

"It's o-ok Sayori, you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to, but please remember that I'm here for you, we are here for you and no matter what we may think, we all love you."

"T-Thank you Yuri…"

She barely is able to speak between her sobs.

"Look we will t-talk about this later Okay? Just not today."

I agree, it is most likely for the best.

"Alright, well I'm going to get off now, if you need anything please make sure to call me Okay?"

"Yeah, Okay… Well talk to you later, bye!~"

And just like that, she hangs up and all that I can hear is the soft beeping of my phone as I head inside my house. I'm greeted with Natsuki's questions and confusion.

"So what happened? Is Sayori Okay?"

I stare back at her with sadness and regret.

"All I got was more questions then answers, but there is something wrong, she said we would talk at a later date."

"Ah, gotcha, well hopefully whatever it is, it's not to bad y'know?"

All I can't think about is how worried she sounded on the phone. Is it really that bad? Does Anon know too? How will Monika react? All I can hope is for the best, even in dark times.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one."

Notes: Sorry this one was really short, this chapter was more for people who might want to know what Yuri and Natsuki were doing during Anon and Sayori's little day to themselves. The next few chapters will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3 (Get ready for the money shot)

Alright, back to Anon's POV. This takes place after the events of chapter 1, so no more side stories or anything for a while. This chapter will have a lot a moments, and a lot of references and a lot more story then first and second chapter.

THE WARNINGS START HERE. THIS STORY WILL HAVE DEPRESSING MOMENTS, SEXUAL MOMENTS, MOMENTS OF ABUSE, AND SELF HARM, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"H-Hey! Sayori what's wrong? Please just tell me, no more secrets Okay?"

She picks up her head from my chest, still seeming to be crying. I didn't expect it to be this bad with her… let alone her having depression in the first place, the weather isn't being to kind either, it's getting a little chilly and we are still outside. Winter is just around the corner anyways.

"Look, why don't we get inside and talk? It's starting to get cold and I don't want any of us catching any sicknesses or colds."

She nods her head as I grab her hand and pull her along the way. When we get there I let go and open the door with my keys, a warm breeze attracts me as we enter. Ah, finally out of the weather.

A little bit a time passes and we both are sitting on my sofa, clearly still out a breath from the crying, Sayori rests her head on my lap. She looks up at me with her blue eyes, she looks dazed, but still I couldn't help but blush at her stare.

We stay like this for some time, before I start the conversation once more.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Her eyes turn from daze to worried in a spit-second, she clearly did not want this to happen. But I'm doing this for her own good, I'm doing the right thing… right?

"Look I-… It's just Yuri ok? She's on to me and I don't know what to do!"

I give a her a look.

"Maybe you should start with the truth? Your depression? Why you were hiding it from us the whole time."

"You already know why I did what I did Anon, I don't want you worry about me so I hid my sadness. I don't care about how I feel, only those around me. It feels bittersweet when they do try to care, like a bat being swung against my head, pain that will only grow into guilt, then the guilt will turn into suffering. So I bottled up these feelings, kept them away from people in hopes it would make their lives easier, I just… Hate myself so fucking much Anon! I hate my face, my body, my stupid thoughts and mind, everything because all I do is cause more pain around me and others that just so happen to step into my shoes for a moment. I hate myself so much… maybe I should just-"

"SAYORI STOP. NOW. There is no way I'm letting that happen to you, if you hurt yourself or god forbid kill yourself… I wouldn't be able to live on in life."

"Why? Because of the guilt? You and I both know you hate me… and I hate myself too, so there's no need to hide it from me anym-"

"ENOUGH! HAVE I NOT DONE EVERYTHING I CAN TO HELP YOU SO FAR?! I'M TRYNG MY BEST TOO SAYORI! BUT IT IS REALLY HARD AND I GET THAT! But the reason I'm still here is because I love you, I love you so much that it's not even right, I love you so much I would end my own life just to see you smile if that's what it took… So please just know that I'm here and I'll do anything to help you."

She starts to sob even more. I hold her close and hug her with all my strength.

"I love you so much Okay? Don't you ever forget it, if you do I'll be forced to love you myself."

I boop her nose.

"A-Anon! Stop it! Haha!"

"Not till you admit it!"

"A-admit what?"

I close the distance between us and grab her waist.

"Admit you love me."

She looks at me and returns my command with a deep, soft kiss.

Instinctively, I pull back. But soon return it the kiss with my own, she seems a bit jumpy as well but soon returns the kiss.

We stay like this for a while until I pull back.

"Aw…"

Sayori slumps back into the sofa, looking upset.

"Hey look, we can continue this later Okay? Let's enjoy the rest of the day, I got some new games we can play, and I can start dinner."

"Wait, we never did eat our food, is it in the kitchen?"

Oh yeah, the food from the café.

"R-Right, here."

I take mine and hers, handing it to her as I sit down and put on a movie I found randomly.

The movie doesn't seem to be to interesting, so instead I put on something else that might get her attention. When I put it on, the flashy, colorful intro starts.

"Huh?"

Sayori looks in shock.

"What's this? D-Dragon Ball Super? WAIT THERE'S A NEW SHOW?!"

I laugh at her remark, the show has been out nearly 3 years, how hasn't she noticed it at all?

"Mhm, It actually stopped airing last month, sadly it's only 131 episodes but it's still pretty good."

"I remember when we used to watch Z when we were younger, I always wanted to be Vegeta, hehe~."

I smile at her.

"Yep, don't worry he'll get some pretty awesome moments."

Some times passes, we eat our food and start to watch the show. It was a great time, I missed these moments so much with Sayori that I found myself the happiest I've been in years… woah that's weird.

"GOOOOO! KICK HIS ASS GOKU! BEAT UP THAT HAIRLESS HOUSE CAT FUCK!"

WOAH! Damn Sayori can really get into it! I think I'm in love.

"Heh, you seem to be having fun over there."

"Oh, heh… sorry…"

She does her classic embarrassed gesture, along with that cute smile and blush.

"Nah you're fine, but if you're this pumped up for the Beerus ark, oh man… You're gonna love the Goku Black one and the TOP ark."

"Eh? Goku B-Black?"

She looks heavily confused.

"Is… Is that some sort of racial slur?"

I laugh. Wow, that's awesome.

"No spoilers ya cuck!"

My hand trembles.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"I know you Anon, you were plotting it… I just know it…"

"Nah whatta you talking about?"

Damn, she knew even before I said it.

But sadly, before we could continue, my phone rings… AGAIN! I slowly pick it up, Monika.

"Well then, It's our prez."

I answer.

"AAAAAANONNNNNN! Sweetie! Look outside!"

Oh god.

It's the demon and her pets… AKA, Moni, Nat, and Yui. And they all are looking outside my window.

"Ever heard of a little thing called privacy! Would if I was doing something? Huh?"

"Oh, like what?~"

I flinch at her cold yet playful response.

"Like putting his pe-"

"SAYORI! SHUT IT."

I say cuffing her mouth.

"Ha! What's wrong Anon? You had so much pride just a moment ago."

Sayori Says while teasing my shirt with her hand.

"KNOCK KNOCK NIGGA!"

Natsuki breaks in and climbs on the sofa in one fast motion, almost putting me in shock.

The two other girls walk inside too, making themselves at home. I feel like I'm being held up by a swat team as all the girls stare at me with grins… MY POOR CHILD-LIKE MIND CAN'T HANDLE THIS!

"Hmm.. So Anon, what are we gonna do now?~"

Please don't Sayori.

"I would say my dream orgy, but that seems to sudden."

Wow I actually had the strength to tell the joke.

"Can I punch him now?"

Natsuki say's playfully, oh god no please.

"Maybe latter, but uh… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?"

"We are here to hang out, with or without you. I brought you them here, it's your turn know big boy."

"WHY?! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Monika laughs as she playfully pinches my cheek.

"Aw, you don't want us here? But we're you're friends, unless… You were doing something you shouldn't be doing.~"

"W-What? Why does it always go back to something lewd or weird? If didn't know any better, I would assume you-"

I get cut off by soft hand closing my mouth.

"Anon! You can't excuse a girl of doing something like that!"

Sayori looks worried, but soon starts smiling.

"Nice try, but to save myself from anymore pain or suffering can we change the topic? I'm not very comfortable talking about this kind of stuff IN FRONT OF FOUR GILRS."

We all have a laugh, and continue our day. And it was pretty good one at that.

Natsuki made beef stew out of whatever was in my kitchen, she most likely poisoned mine but still it was good. Me and Monika versed each other in Mortal Kombat, she almost won… How did she become so good at the game in such a short time? Hell even Sayori started to kick my ass, with the help of Monika poking and teasing me. Yuri started to play to, but I'm not gonna talk about how she basically chewed me like gum and spat me out on the sidewalk. I could argue saying that I haven't played a fighting game in a while or I'm rusty, but who cares.

Time passes

"Oh shit…"

I checked my phone to see that it was 11:21 pm, on a school night. Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri and Monika are fast asleep on my sofa. My head is fucking killing me too, like, really maybe the worst one this month. At this point I don't know if I should wake them or let them be… Either way I feel as if I'm gonna get hurt for each one. It would most likely be smart to let them sleep, it's pitch black outside and it's really late. I grab some pillows and blankets from closet and cover the girls in them, while also creating a small little bed on the ground for me, would rather not sleep in my room. It seemed like Sayori had a good time, aside from a little argument earlier today, progress may have been made. Or it could have been just another act, kami I hope not. Eventually I begin to doze off in a deep slumber.

…

"Wake up you dummy!"

I feel a hard fist hit my gut, and boy did it hurt, and boy was I right about last night.

"Alright jeez, give me a minute."

I look over to see Natsuki looking very upset with me, more or less I can see why.

"Where are the others?"

"Still asleep, it's only 6:30"

"Then why did you wake me up for one, and two, why the hell are you up?"

Natsuki proudly smiles.

"One, so I could punch you and two, because I'm used to being up this earlier, surprised? Shocked?"

"Oh boy I'm really peachy about it…"

I say in the grumpiest way I can.

"Hey don't be a dick already! Besides, you're the one who didn't wake us up so we could go home you creep!"

"But you were all asleep, wouldn't it have been rude to wake you up in the middle of night?"

She blushes and turns away.

"Whatever. Well now that you're awake, can we talk? It's kind of about something important."

I nod my head and stand up. We head to my room and close the door, Natsuki sighs and sits on my bed, signaling me sit next to her.

"So, what's up?"

She looks like she's about to cry.

"I-I know that t-there is something wrong with Sayori Okay? I'm just really worried about her and she won't tell me or Yuri or Monika about anything! And I know, that you love her too. I know, that she is sick, I know more then what you think."

I'm shocked. Is she really that worried? What is that obvious that me and Sayori were dating?

"It's not my choice to tell you, Sayori will tell you, when Sayori is ready. I'm sorry, but as her boyfriend, I must respect her wishes…"

"I knew it…"

Natsuki looks down and begins to cry.

"Natsuki? Are you Okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just a little sad is all. Don't worry about it Okay? You need to be there for her more then any of us combined."

I grab her shoulders and start to embrace her.

"Well it seems to be a bit more then that, what's up? C'mon, let's be civil for a brief moment, no jokes, no memes, no anything that involves me in any sort of physical pain, just me and you."

She hesitates for a moment.

"O-Okay. B-But look, I don't want anybody else to know alright? Can I trust you?"

Great, now I have to keep two secrets to myself. I guess that's what it takes to be a 'good' friend.

"Of course, that's why I'm here right?"

"I guess… Look, when my mother died when I was 10, my father became very… Different… He had anger issues and would take out his rage on anything and everyone around him. Even if that meant me…"

Wait, what the hell? Is this going where I think it's going?

"And sometimes he… Hits me… B-But it's not that bad really! He just has his days…"

"Fucking scum…"

At this point I can't even control my own rage.

"A-Anon! It's fine really! Look don't worry about it, I'm fine, really!"

"No, if he hurts you again…"

Natsuki grabs my face.

"I'm fine, you deal with you're other problems, I can deal with mine."

"Alright, but if something happens, you tell me."

Natsuki nods her head and we head back down stairs. As we do, I notice that Yuri and Monika are awake and making coffee. I whisper to them to not wake Sayori from her peaceful slumber.

"Yo, what time is it?"

Monika checks her phone.

"6:53, what were you two doing upstairs?"

"We were talking about private things Moni, things I'm not ready to share yet."

Natsuki says as opens the fridge.

"Ah Okay, should we wake up Sayo?"

"I'll get her, you guys can use the bathroom to get ready."

All 3 girls nod and continue their morning. I start to walk over to the sofa, watching Sayori's soft movements, she looks like an angel like this.

I gently boop her nose.

"H-Huh..? A-Anon?"

"Rise and shine sleepy-head, we need to get ready for school."

She whines and pulls me onto the sofa with her.

"Can we just go back to sleep?"

"The depends, do you want to miss club time? Who knows, we may even get some new members."

She looks a me for a bit, I can tell her brain gears are turning.

"Good point, alright fine let's go."

"Now hold up now, it's still kinda earlier. We got time to eat and watch some TV."

"O-Oh, alright."

We stand up and head over to the kitchen and get some bowls.

"Honey Nut or Frosted?"

I ask.

"Honey.~"

I grab the box and make our bowls, while Monika asks me a question or rather, all of us.

"So has anyone told their parents about us staying here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure that it would have been Okay but still, they may have been worried."

She had a point, maybe their parents were worried sick about them. And at this point I see out of the corner of my eye, Natsuki's face turn pale when those words were spoken. And honestly, I don't blame her.

I speak up.

"Hm, true, I personally don't see it being a problem for most of us. But for those, just say I needed help with some overdue homework or something, and that we just thought it would be a good a idea to stay here overnight so it was safe.

As I say that my phone rings. It's my old friend, Nathan.

Note: I really hope you all will enjoy this chapter as much as I did making it, I put a lot of time into it (a week and a half to be correct) so I hope it turned out good. Next chapter will be the intro for 2 new characters! So be ready for that!


	4. Chapter 4 (Random Dark souls pun)

Alright so let's get back to it, last chapter was a bit longer then expected but hey, who cares lol. This chapter is going to be a lot shorter then the other ones, mostly because it's more of a character intro then a story one. But don't worry, as soon as this is uploaded I will be working on chapter five. It's gonna get a little scary so be warned, some shit is about to go down soon.

I pick up the phone, sounding a little annoyed at first.

"Nathan? How's it going it man?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I get cut off almost before I can say anything else.

"What do you mean? I have a life dude, school, friends, ect. So sorry if I can't find time for some stupid Dark souls pvp thing you, Jackson, Maverick, and the others are doing. I have a very important job as of now and making time for games is very hard at the moment."

Nathan starts to go on about something in Dark souls, but I don't really pay to much attention until he says this.

"You are in a literature club now right? All "alonne" by yourself with four, cute, hot girls. Wow, never thought you would stoop this low but you have! I'm impressed you even got them to talk you into getting in."

"Actually, Sayori was the one who dragged me into it, but I gotta say, it was one of the best mistakes of my life."

I shoot a wink to Monika, who returns it.

"H-Hey uh, speaking of which, is the pick-haired girl in that club? I saw her during the festival and never got a chance to talk to her."

"Oh my, my, does Nathan have a crush on someone IN THE CLUB?"

I try my best to say that as loud as possible.

"SHHHH! DUDE C'MON!"

I suddenly feel a bit sassy, time for payback.

"No, this is what you get for being an ass all these years, also how did you know they were here with me?"

"It's uh… No reason… WELL anyway, I'm going to be stopping by for a visit, hope you guys have room for one more!"

"No."

"Asshole."

We both laugh and hang up, guess I should tell Moni about the new member.

We all walk to school when we finish our morning routine. I tell Monika about the new member, leaving out the part about me being a cheeky dick. Ah Nathan, please on everything that is good and holy, don't do anything stupid that will make both me and you look bad.

"So a new member huh? One of A-Kun's friends?"

Sayori pipes up, sounding a little upset.

"Remember Nathan?"

"Mhm, kind of an ass?"

"Correct."

Yuri looks at me with her confused yet scared look.

"I-Is it a boy?"

I try to contain my laughter, I almost don't.

"That depends, do you know a female named Nathan?"

"N-No…"

The rest of the walk there is quiet, most of us go our separate ways until club time. Me and Sayori do have some classes with each other, but they are all pretty boring. Math, LA, and gym. But it was a little weird for the last one, for some reason instead of it being all boys or all girls for gym, it's 50/50. It was a lot more fun with her although, so I'll give her that, and shit like math speeds up a bit when we are laughing at really bad memes the whole time. The day goes by really quick, and before I know it, I'm walking down the hallway to the club with Sayori and Natsuki. And like most of the time, we are the last ones there.

Monika is sitting on a desk reading over some papers, while Yuri is reading a book. Monika looks up and starts off with a question.

"Hey guys! So I know you probably didn't but, would you guys by any chance have a poem to share? If not I understand, the weekend was pretty weird so if you didn't it's Okay."

We all shake our heads. Despite saying it was Okay, Monika still looks a bit disappointed. I begin to hear more footsteps outside. Oh no. It's him. The footsteps get louder and louder until-

"HEY GUYS SCARCE HERE!."

… I want to die…

It was him alright, he was dressed in the school uniform while wearing a Dragon Ball Potara earing that made a cling sound while shining in the sun. And sadly, I owned the other piece of it, we were the Zamasu and Goku Black of the school, me being Goku Black because of my overall power and deep voice, Nathan being Zamasu for his intellect and agility, and I played along with it for a while.

"Oh… Hi Nathan…"

Yuri says while looking back down at her book.

"Hey Nathan, and what so happens to bring you here on this fine evening?"

I give a small smirk, playfully hiding behind Sayori as I do so.

"I'm here to join, This is the Literature Club is it not? But to be honest, if manga counts as literature then I have a higher intellect then all of you."

Natsuki's head peers up, staring at him intensely.

"Well at least you have some good taste…"

"W-Well thank you?"

It's turned into an awkward silence, before Monika fills the air with her words.

"So, Nathan, you want to join our little club?"

"Yeah, I saw Anon in here so I thought it may have been fun."

I stare at him.

"You. Are so. Full of shit."

Everyone stares at me like I just killed someone in cold blood.

"Well… Alright then, so… I… Uh…"

Monika is speechless, to be honest, I can see why she is. Sure I did just say that but still, it's the truth. Nathan was never really to good with girls, he sorta has a bad history with keeping them, and overall acting around them. I've seen it with my own eyes, it's bad. Like, really bad. So the fact that he just straight up lied like that makes me even more pissed, sure we have been friends for years now, but the doesn't change the facts. He knows he will talk to girls, and at this point, I'm just trying to help him. He's gonna get eaten alive by these girls.

"Oh, Okay then mister I got four girls by side always, then please, why don't you explain why you're here?"

Nathan says that while crossing his arms.

"I-I, uh…"

I stutter, goddamn it.

"For… Literature…"

"And you say I'm full of shit? Wow, good joke on you there bud, but why don't I carefully explain why you-"

He is suddenly cut off by Sayori.

"He did it for me, yes, a girl, his best friend. There's your answer, now can we please continue the club? Can you just allow him to join already?"

We both look down in embarrassment.

"F-Fine…"

We both agree it was better to talk about this later rather then start whole thing over it.

"Well without anything more, welcome, Nathan, to the Literature Club!"

Time passes

It's getting pretty late, we are probably going to head home soon. Nathan appeared to get along with everyone, even Yuri and Natsuki, I guess he can not be an ass sometimes. Our club leader speaks up.

"Alright everyone! Thank you all so much for coming to today's club meeting! Please remember to write poems this time, we will all share with the new member so our literature skills can rub off on him."

She winks at Nathan, who in return starts to blush.

I walk up to Sayori, asking her if she wants to walk home with me. She nods her head, and soon we start to walk off.

As we walk, I can tell something is up.

"Yo Sayo, what's on your mind?"

She flinches for a moment.

"Oh uh, nothing really. Just thinking about what to do today."

I stop walking.

"You can always come over my house if you want, it's your choice."

Her face lights up.

"W-Wait really? You would let me?"

"Of course, anytime. Besides, it's not like I'm a busy person or anything, and I love your company. You always seem to find a simple joy in everything."

I say modestly. I notice a blush on her face.

"Well… Alright… Let's do it!"

Notes: Yes, I know the Dark souls pun was shitty for those who got it. But still, I thought it was funny. Again, sorry for the short chapter, next ones will be longer, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5 (A Fresh Start)

I am very sorry for the last few chapters, more 4 then any but still. I seems that most of jokes feel forced or unfunny, but I'm going to keep this story on topic, Doki Doki. So I hope you all enjoy it, I put a lot more time into this one so please enjoy and tell me if you have any thing to suggest, let me know via comments or private message.

We start to walk to my house while holding hands. Normally I wouldn't be up to do all these lovey romance things since I'm not really a people pleaser myself, but somehow, in someway, this just feels… Right. The sun has already started to set, I faintly see it now, and the wind has started to pick up a little bit more now too. I hear it making it's music and whispering in my ear. It's such a nice feeling, truly, I feel at peace right now. But all good things must come to an end, and like a bat out of hell, my mind wonders toward Sayori. How is she feeling? I she going to tell me about her problems? Does she really love me? Is any of this reality, or is just some game? Woah, that's deep. I can't help but slowly fall more and more in love with her, is that a good thing? At this point I don't even know, and that's what bothers me so much. All this has happened in such a short time that it's hard to process. First with joining the Literature Club, then meeting everybody, getting adjusted to everyone, finding out about Sayori's depression… It's still all so much to handle in just a few days. But, I still feel like I can do something to help. Even if it is just something small.

As I begin to space out, Sayori waves her hand in front of my face, getting my attention.

"Hey, you Okay?"

I flinch.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it. We should head back inside before it gets dark."

She nods her head and places her hand on my shoulder. I can feel something bad is going to happen, either now or later. I just feel it.

"Maybe we should get some rest? I can tell you are thinking about a lot right now, and I wouldn't mind to cuddle on the sofa with you for a little bit~."

I can feel my checks burning as she takes my hand once more. I open the door to my house and sit down on my sofa, and once again I have a splitting headache too. From the mix of emotions I'm feeling right now it's even hard to speak.

"Oh man, I don't know how you do it sometimes."

I blink and stare at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, just plain waking up is so hard sometimes for me. That can't just be my depression right? I mean, you have those days too."

I have to admit, she's right.

"True, maybe more then others but yeah, you're right."

"Mhm."

We continue to sit down and look at each other. I begin to lay down and sigh. Sayori takes my head and places it onto her lap. She looks down at me with a smile, and I soon feel at ease. We stay like this for a while, and I notice that I begin to fall asleep.

Time passes

I wake up on my sofa, seeing that I was moved. Sayori was leaning on top of me. Her soft hands were around my waist, her head deep into my chest, I can feel her gentle breaths, causing shivers to run down my whole body. I feel like I'm going to explode at any moment, I can handle a lot, but this shit is just to much for me. Somehow, I restrain myself and begin to hold her closer to me. My whole body starts to tense up, why am I acting like this? I mean, we use to sleep together when we were kids and stuff, but this just feels a little bit… Different. Well it's quite clear why, but still.

She starts to squirm around a bit, causing me to jolt up.

"Hmmmm…"

I get up and head to the kitchen without waking her. I look at the clock on my phone too, it's 4:47. Maybe I should start dinner, but what? Checking the freezer may be a start. Eh, Nothing. Then I remember the homemade pizza I could make, sounds pretty good to me. Toppings, toppings… Ah! I spot some pepperoni in the fridge. Good enough I guess.

I begin to make the pizza, starting off with the dough and preheating the oven to 375* degrees. After finishing the pizza's cheese, sauce and toppings I place it in the oven. Now we wait. Since Sayori is still asleep I make my way to my room while setting a timer on my phone. Slowly, I turn on my game console and work my way to playing a game for a little bit. Not even 3 minutes into it I realize that I still have a poem to make for the club. "Well better do it now then wait any longer." I say to myself.

I grab a pencil, a piece of loose leaf paper, and begin my poem.

Lies

They sting harder then the bee's did when you were little.

They make you feel unworthy and unprepared for life, and can take away your heart in a blink of an eye.

Lies Lies Lies. Nothing but lies.

The weather man says it's going to be a sunny day.

You look outside, only to see rainclouds form.

Lies lies lies. Life is nothing but lies.

Woah… Did I… Really just make that? I'm shocked on how edgy and dark that looks, it doesn't seem like anything I would normally write… I was trying to go for a more, bittersweet kinda deal. But this seems like the poem Sayori wrote for the festival. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not the best when it comes to literature even though I'm in a literature club, but still this… Eh whatever, at least it's something.

I fold it up and put it with my other papers. I then get back to the game I was playing.

Time passes

After about two games on some Overwatch, my phone goes off. It's the timer. I turn off my console and head downstairs to the kitchen. Before I do, I look over to see Sayori still asleep on the sofa. She looks like she's having a bad dream, maybe I should wake her?

I slowly walk up to her, making sure I don't give her any more issues with that dream. I softly place my hands on her shoulders, while kissing her forehead.

"Hey babe, you wanna to eat?"

Her eyes jolt open. I can see the fear in them.

"Y-Yeah sure…"

She yawns while trying to get herself up.

"What time is it?"

"Around 5 o'clock, I made a pizza. Thought maybe you would want something to eat since it had been a while."

"Aw thanks sweetie!~ I could eat right now, what kinda pizza did you make?"

"Plain cheese and peperoni, is that Okay?"

She gives me a big smile that warms my very soul.

"It's perfect."

I walk to the kitchen and take out the pizza from the oven. Slowly as to not mess it up, I cut it up with a pizza cutter, then taking a few pieces for myself and Sayori, and placing them on a two plates.

We both eat as we talk and laugh, anything that comes to mind is suddenly a topic for us, even if it something dumb. A few minutes after we finish our plates, Sayori speaks up to say something.

"Hey Anon?"

I look at her glowing blue eyes.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we were little? Do you ever think about it? How carefree and innocent we use to be?"

I think to myself for a moment.

"Of course, we use to be the light of the whole neighborhood. People always thought that we were destined to be together, like we were the perfect couple. Heh… Look how well that turned out."

"Well we are right? You love me right?"

Like I already don't know this.

"Of course, just never thought it would actually happen. But I'm happy it did."

I hold her hand and slowly stroke her hair with my other hand. I see her face turn redder then a tomato.

"Ehehe~ So am I."

She falls into my arms as we sit on the sofa.

"Hey…"

I look down at her.

"Yea?"

"Boop!"

She touches my nose with the tip of her index finger.

"H-Hey!"

"Ehehe~"

That's it. I plant a kiss on Sayori's lips.

"MMMFFF!"

She flinches and pulls back.

"Wah? W-Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you, what am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

She's clearly flustered, and begins to speak up.

"Yeah but… At least warn me next time."

"S-Sorry…"

The air feels heavy, and I could tell we both are a little heated from the moment. Sayori gets up and checks her phone.

"Yesh! I think it's time for me to head home, it's getting kinda late."

I check my phone as well.

"Yeah you're right but, are sure you don't want to stay? If you feel a little sick I wouldn't mind having you here again."

She shushes me.

"Nope hehe~. I miss my bed too, but think you for caring, I'll cya tomorrow Okay?"

"Yep!"

I agree and start to clean up.

A few minutes pass and Sayori leaves with a simple kiss on my cheek and a giggle. Man today was fun, from the mix of having a new face around the club, and hanging out with Sayori, it has been wonderful. After I'm done cleaning up, I wash my hands, brush my teeth, and go to my bedroom. Hopefully Sayori will be Okay sleeping by herself tonight, I sure hope so. Soon enough, I fall asleep, dreaming of the next day.

Time passes

Eh… I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm. Not my most pleasing way to start the day, but it gets me up. I drag myself to the bathroom and ready a shower. I feel the hot rush of water run down my body, it's one the more relaxing things to help get my body up and running. After taking a shower I begin to make some breakfast, some for me and some for Sayori. Some toast will jam should be pretty good. I grab my keys, my phone, and my wallet and start to walk to Sayori's house. I text her, letting her know I'm on my way. When I get there, she doesn't respond.

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting…

47 minutes pass and she hasn't gotten up or resp-

NO…

I race into her house.


	6. Chapter 6 (Short chapter warning)

Sayori's POV now! You see this chapter will be a little (super) sad and just overall depressing. If you want, you can skip over this chapter completely, you wouldn't miss to much aside from what she did last night (before Tuesday morning that is). But for those who want to know the full story, and why she is in her current state, I would recommend to read this part of the story.

As I walk home by myself, I begin to feel more and more tired. The sun has gone away completely, which just leaves me, and the small buzzing coming from a lamp post . Nights for me were always so pretty. The stars you could see, the dark seemingly endless void of space, it was peaceful. When I got to my door, something was stopping me from opening it. I don't know what it is or why it's doing this, but my mind was screaming at me to go back to him. Anon… No, I couldn't let him waste anymore time on a stupid, depressed, broken airhead like me. It was clear that he didn't love me, nobody did. Why should they? Why would they? All I can seem to do is cause so much pain around me and to others. I don't deserve him, nor do I deserve to even be alive. Well, there I go. Tears start to fall from my eyes, first one, and then another. It didn't stop.

Get out of my head.

Get out of my head.

Get out of my head.

Get out of my head.

Get out of my head.

Get out of my head.

Over and over and over and over again.

Happy thoughts Sayori, happy thoughts.

That's all it should have took to help me, but not this time.

I finally get enough strength to open my door to my cold and dark home. I hated it some much. I hated the walls, the floors, the doors, everything. All of it just reminds me of how horrible my life really is. I should be happy just to even be alive, but I guess that's not enough for me anymore. When will I stop taking? And give to someone else? Heh… That's a funny joke. Every step I take makes the whole house creek, causing me to be a little jumpy. I should write a poem… If I can any muster up the energy to do so. Whenever I'm here, it feels like all of my power and will is just… Nothing… No matter what I do I can never seem to be happy. It's my curse, it's my fault for being so dumb. Happy Thoughts. I slowly make my way upstairs to my room. I'm greeted with me cow plush near the dark corner of my room, that always seemed to cheer me up. But no… Not this time… WHY?! JUST BE HAPPY! PLEASE! I HAVE MY SOUL REASON TO LIVE AND YET STILL… No… He hates you. He hates you. He hates you.

SHUT UP.

SHUT UP.

SHUT UP.

SHUT UP.

SHUT UP.

SHUT UP.

I know Anon loves me… Right?

No.

He hates you, you're worthless. Why would someone like him ever love you?

I can't take this anymore. The voices won't stop, so I'll just watch something till I fall asleep. Wait no… I still have to write a poem, if not for me then for Anon. I grab a pen and some random paper I could find and start writing,

Dream of me.

When we sleep, what do we dream?

Do we dream of sunshine and light?

Or do we dream of the moon in the night?

We don't remember our dreams, only the memories we can make-

No, it's terrible. I just don't have the brainpower to think of anything right now, maybe I should just do it later… Oh there you go again, being lazy.

Why… Why can't I write just a simple poem?

Tears begin to fall fast down my cheeks.

WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! I DESERVE ONLY PAIN IN LIFE!

Without even thinking, I grab a pair of scissors from my desk and stab myself in the arm.

One stab.

Two stabs

Three stabs.

Seven stabs.

I can't stop.

My arm feels so numb, nothing but blood is covering my vision. Not even pain is enough to make me feel alive anymore, all I am is a husk shell. Worthless, no good, shell.

There's no point anymore…

Time passes

I wake up to my phone going off. I guess I passed out, or whatever. It's around 7am, the time Anon would be getting up to come get me. No, don't answer him, just do it already you filthy, worthless, piece of shit.

Okay…

My room has a ceiling fan, that should be good enough. Chair… Rope… Whatever…

I grab my rope kept deep in my closet and begin to tie it into a noose. Well I can do something right for once. Even if that is just making a noose…

Taking in all of this hurts me, breathing hurts me, and not in the way I want it to. Fine. Let's just get this over with.

I take the chair and stand on it, while forcing the noose around my neck and the ceiling fan.

There we go… Just one more step… And it's over.

Once more, tears run down my face, why do I care? No one else does…

DO IT.

DO IT.

DO IT.

DO IT.

DO IT.

DO IT.

I take the step to everlasting misery.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for this chapter taking so long! I've been going through some tough things the last few days, and haven't really had the energy to keep writing this. But now I'm back and better then ever! If you're a bit confused towards the end, I promise chapter 8 will explain everything. Hope you all enjoy!

"SAYORI! I'M COMING IN!"

I blast the front door off it's hinges with a swift and powerful kick, I'm pretty sure I broke it but whatever. I dash up the stairs as fast as I can, not caring about anything in my way, the only thing important right now was her.

I approach the door to her bedroom and open it as fast as I possibly can. All I see is Sayori with dead eyes and a small smile… She was hanging. But… She blinked?!

I ran over to her and untied the rope from her neck, grabbing her cold body with my hands and embracing her.

"I-I'm s-s-so so-sorry A-Anon…"

I don't know what happened to her, nor do I care enough to ask. All I can feel right now is joy, rage, and sadness. These emotions just keep entering and leaving my body as we sit there on the floor crying. Suddenly, She takes in a huge breath and begins to talk to me.

"W-Why didn't you just let me die…"

I stare at her, my blood is boiling with rage almost ready to scream.

"Sayori… You really don't understand anything do you?"

She looks at me in confusion.

"H-Huh?"

"Why? Why did you do it? I thought we were making progress… Do you know how bad you scared me?!"

We sit down in silence, not saying anything until she speaks up once more.

"I already know that you hate me, so why keep trying? I'm useless, and broken. No good… So why do you keep trying? WHY? WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! YOU COULD HAVE WALKED AWAY!"

"Sayori, you need to shut up, now."

I say in a stern voice.

"It clearly seems that you do not understand how much I love you. So, I'm just going to let this explain itself."

I lean over to her and take away her breath with a kiss on the lips. She flinches and makes an attempt to back away, but can't seem to.

I lock my arms around her body, making sure to cover all of her open skin with my warmth. I need to show her how much I love her, no matter what it takes.

Eventually, we unlock lips, getting some more air and then going at it again.

Sayori's whole face is burning up and red, but she is giggling to herself as she places her hand down my shirt.

We finally back away from each other, containing our short burst of lust. Suddenly the whole picture sits in.

"Look Sayo, I love you more then life itself, but we need to clean up and call the hospital. You're bleeding from your arm too and it looks like a fresh wound.

"Wait no! Please! I promise it's Okay, I'm Okay, but yeah we should clean up."

I look at her, her whole body. I see a purple ring around her neck and her hands are covered in blood. What happened to her? Should I ask her later?

"We are staying home today, I don't care what you say, I'm not letting you go like this. You need sleep, and energy. So I'm going to pack up some thing for you."

Sayori looks at me with a big smile.

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"You're moving in with me!"

I say while grabbing some pairs of pants from her closet.

"Oh my god… R-REALLY?!"

"Yep! It's best this way I think, you being alone is not good, so if you move in, you're never alone."

"A-Are you sure you're Okay with this?"

"Positive."

I peck her cheek with a kiss.

"Heh… I thought you would freak out more…"

"Well when I saw you blink I knew you were alive still, so I had hope and determination that I made it on time. But don't you EVER try anything like that again you hear? Next time I won't be so calm and kind toward you."

She looks down and begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry Anon… The voices just wouldn't stop hurting me…"

"Well, if it's treatment you need, I'm here. Please don't be afraid to ask me anything Okay? That's why I'm here for you, to make you feel better about yourself. You deserve every happy moment you can get right now. But before we leave, I want to clean up your arm."

"O-Okay…"

I guide her to the bathroom closest to us and find some medical supplies. Alcohol and some bandages should be good enough.

"Ow!"

Sayori sucks in the air through her teeth.

"S-Sorry, I promise it won't sting for long."

I dab a little bit more on, and then wrap a bandage around the wound.

"All done! Alright let's head back to my house Okay?"

Sayori nods her head and grabs her things. Our houses are not to far away from each other so walking there wasn't a problem, but yet, I feel so cold and scared. She could have… Died? She could have fucking died in there if I was a second to late. And yet I took this all in like it was nothing. I can't help it anymore, all these emotions just get to me. One by one, tears stream down my face… I broke… Dropping all the bags on the sidewalk, I fell on my knees and balled. I cried and cried.

"A-Anon? Are you Okay? Sweetie?!"

At this point, I'm hyperventilating and cannot speak. But yet, Sayori is still right there, holding me, cuddling me, even though she was the one who almost died today.

"Shhhhhhh… It's Okay honey, you can cry…"

Why am I the one doing this? It makes no sense.

"Please don't ever leave me… Not like this…"

"I'm so sorry Anon… I-I don't know what came over me… The voices kept telling me you hate me… That Yuri hates me, Monika, and Natsuki. I couldn't take it anymore so I thought ended it all would be better then living like this…"

We sit down on the sidewalk and hold each other. Slowly, we begin to depart and head to my house. After a day like this, I don't know if I can leave her alone anymore. It's not safe anymore. So, for now on, she will live with me, until she gets… "Better…"

After some time passed, we start to walk back to my house and soon arrive at my front door.

I fiddle with my keys and open my door, presenting a safe place. If my home won't work, then we'll be forced to go to see someone about her depression. This cannot get out of hand again, if it does, who knows what will happen.

"Make yourself at home, I have to go use the restroom."

Sayori nods and I head up to the bathroom.

I forcefully open and close the door.

"Eh…"

I don't feel so good.

Why?

What's wrong with me?

Why can't I get the image of Sayori hanging there lifelessly out of my head?

I suddenly feel the urge of vomiting, and soon do so.

My insides hurt, my head hurts, my everything hurts.

"There goes my vision…"

I suddenly black out.

Time passes

"Anon?!"

I wake up to the sound of the bathroom door pounding, as well as my head.

"Please don't be naked or something! I'm coming in!"

"H-Huh?"

Sayori opens the door slowly while covering her eyes. I'm still on the floor with tears stained on my cheeks and my shirt, guess I cried a bit more while I was passed out.

"Anon! Please tell me you're Okay! I'm really worried, you've been in here for an hour!"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I just passed out is all."

Sayori looks at me and picks me up.

"Are you sure you're Okay?"

I give her a look.

"Oh I don't know, I just witnessed my best friend and girlfriend commit suicide, and then act like it was a norm for her, and know you are living with me, after the week we had before. So no Sayori, I'm not Okay, and nether are you. But, It's not you're fault, it's mine."

"W-Nani?"

"SAYORI! THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!"

She looks down.

"S-Sorry…"

"It's Okay, I do like how you're trying to lighten the mood, but right now is not the time."

"You passed out?"

She says while trying to change the subject.

"Y-Yeah, I think it all just got to me today, in one big ball of emotions."

We stand there for a few minutes. It's all be such a fucked up week so far, it can't get worse then this, it can't.

"Well, maybe we can make time for the club if not for school?"

Sayori looks at me with small sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah! Let's go when we can!"

"Wait."

She looks at me.

"Huh?"

"You should probably shower, no offense but you reek of blood and sweat. After you're done we can talk a little more and relax until club time."

"Mhm… Okay, sounds like a plan!"


	8. Chapter 8

Another day, another ten minute chapter. Sorry! I took a little brake to go play some Bloodborne and few other titles. But I'm back and ready to begin the next few chapters of my Story. Hope you all enjoy! Leave any feedback in the comments below.

The time we took to get home and talk was a lot more then we thought, so long that before Sayori could finish her shower, I get a call from Monika about why we didn't arrive at school today. Our conversation seemed to last hours, but we only talked for about 2 minutes, I was forced to lie and say that she just didn't feel good today. Monika did seem to be very worried about Sayori. But I did promise to her while back that I wouldn't tell anyone, so I'm keeping that promise, even if it does hurt me to keep secrets from my friends. When we finished talking, I sit down on my bed and started to think about a lot of things. I feel so hurt and tired, emotionally drained and I can't seem to gather energy. Hope is only thing left for me now. Hope that Sayori will recover. Hope that one day we can look back on this and laugh about it. Hope that no one will try to hard to find out what's been going on. I hope to burn these memories one day, so we can suffer no longer. I hear the shower start to fade from the bathroom, and soon tiny footsteps heading towards my direction.

"Hey…"

I look up to see her in a towel, with a small blush on her face.

"H-Hey, what do y-you need?"

"I don't know where you put my things, could you tell me?"

"Of course, I think in the guest bedroom, should be on top the dresser."

"O-Okay, thank you.."

She walks off awkwardly into the other direction, I couldn't help but notice that she's acting a little strange, like she felt guilty for asking me such a simple question. I'm sure that in time, we will get use to this. I can't really blame her for acting so strange.

A little bit a time passes and I check my phone, it's around 1:30 now, we should head to the club at around 2:30 or 3:00. I place my phone down and hear a soft knock on my door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sayori, you don't have to ask to come in my room. If you want to, go ahead."

"S-Sorry I just wasn't trying to be rude…"

She opens the door and jumps on my bed, and then soon starts grabbing onto me.

"I don't want to be alone right now… can I stay in here with you you?"

"Of course, do whatever it is you're heart desires."

"Hehe~ Thanks babe."

We lay down next to each other on my bed, cuddling and whispering into each others ears for a bit, until I check my phone once more. Huh, I guess time flies when you're having fun.

"Hey babe, it's around 3, do you wanna head out now?"

"Sure…"

I look at her neck, and see the now red mark around her. It makes me shiver and cringe all at the same time.

"You're worried about them seeing you're neck huh?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Tears start falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry Sayori… It's my fault why it got this bad, you're depression I mean."

She looks in shock.

"Wait, no! It's not you're fault at all!"

"It is. If didn't ignore you for so long, none of this what have happened. I only made it worse, because I was so content with my life, that you were no longer any concern. But that was then, and this is now, I've learned a lot over the past few days, the includes from everybody else too. But the most important one, was my feelings for you. And God damn, I'm glad I did."

I pull her in closer and tighter.

"I'm so sorry…"

"No… Please don't do this… N-Not right n-now…"

She can't hold back anymore, and begins to sob even more.

"I d-don't deserve this Anon! I don't deserve any of this…"

"Hush, you deserve everything good in this world."

She looks at me with puppy eyes.

"Then can we go to the club now?"

"How can I say no to that face?"

I boop her nose.

"H-Hey! C'mon! Haha!"

"If you don't hurry up I'll leave I behind!"

I say while sprinting towards the stairs leading into the kitchen and grabbing my shoes.

"Hey! No fair you cheated!"

"Then hurry up slowpoke!"

We all get ready and head out my house while grabbing my keys. As soon as we leave I notice that some clouds are forming.

"If we wanna get there we should hurry, it may start the rain."

"Mhm."

Sayori nods and we start to speed walk to the school, arriving there in just a few minutes. Right before it starts pouring, thank God for that. We run straight to the club room, dodging any people trying to start a conversation with us. I can faintly hear the voices of our club mates before we enter.

"You got to be kidding right? There's no way those two are dating, I can't and won't except that."

"Well get use to it buddy, ever since the festival "those two" have been very lovey and caring for each other. And now Sayori missed another day of school and so did Anon? It's no fucking coincidence that it's the same day. But what I can't understand is why he cares so goddamn much!"

"Natsuki control your language. It's non of our business what they are doing anyway, so, how about we share poems and then go on with our day?"

I couldn't help but notice that Nathan's voice was heard, with means that he actually came back to the club. Wow, that honestly is really surprising. I whisper to Sayori.

"You sure about this? It's Okay if you don't want you to."

"I'm fine. Besides, I want to see everyone."

"Alright. If you feel a little sick, let me know as soon as possible, Okay?"

"Okay!"

I prepare myself for the amount of questions I'm gonna get, and oh boy, am I going to get a lot. We walk inside the club room.

"Hey everyone, what's up?"

The whole room looks at me and Sayori with wide eyes.

"A-Anon?!"

"Dude?"

Everyone looks at us, causing Sayori to be a bit embarrassed. She plants her face into my chest, hiding her face from the other members.

"Mind if we join in?"

"N-No… Not at all… Right guys?"

Monika looks at the rest of the club with worried eyes.

"No! Hell no! You mean to tell me it's Okay for them to skip school for the day, don't tell us why, and then just walk in here like you own the place? You guys have been damn sneaky the past few days, so no. I'm not Okay with it, and I'm sure nobody else is either!" Natsuki says with hate in her eyes.

"It's non of your concern why we were late! Besides, why would you even care?"

"Because Sayori is my friend too Y'know! So just because you two are dating, doesn't mean that I can't know what's happening in here life."

"Well did you ever stop to think that Maybe she doesn't want you to know!?"

Natsuki's eyes widen, becoming increasingly more angry.

"Of course! But it's people like you that stop her from telling people how she actually feels!"

"People like me..? PEOPLE LIKE ME!? MOTHERFUCKER YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! SO HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT ME IN A CATEGORY OF PEOPLE?!" I begin to calm down a bit. "I love Sayori more then even thing in this world! I would never stop her from expressing how she felt or seeing or talking to people…"

We stand there for some time not saying anything.

"…Oh my god… S-S-Sayori? What's t-that around your n-neck?"

Yuri slowly chimes in.

Me and Sayori both look at each other, frozen in fear.

"No more…"

"Huh- AH!"

I suddenly get hit in the back of the head with something hard. The last thing I here is Sayori's screaming and the sound of Monika saying "You truly and utterly disgust me."


	9. Chapter 9?

Last time, on More then a Club…

I suddenly get hit in the back of the head with something hard. The last thing I here is Sayori's screaming and the sound of Monika saying "You truly and utterly disgust me."

This random shit for some reason! Will AJ (The Creator) ever recover from his slumber (his basement) to revive his dead story? YEEEEEESSSSS!

I have returned, and more importantly, I'm done with the story. But! I'm starting a major project! It will be good, promise! I have ideas, and have recovered from my… Uh… (Make up your own story ).

I'm back.

Not black.

But I'm stacked! (NANI?!)

So stay tuned, and remember, Our World Is Great.

Our World. Part 1: The Most Powerful Being. Release Date: Coming Soon!


End file.
